


breathless

by AmorLorna93



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Yamanaka Ino, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sexual Acts, More tags to be added, Rare Pairings, Seducation, Shino is cute, Slow Build, Slow Burn, shino deserves more love, the honeypot mission that sparks an interest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorLorna93/pseuds/AmorLorna93
Summary: Ino decides that now is the right time for her to finally ease the burden on her fellow shinobi and start taking on seduction/information extraction missions. The person assigned to escort her on her first honeypot is none other than Aburame Shino. What develops from this is further than she could ever expect.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I love me a rare pair I really do, and don't ask me how these two popped into my head but they did and I can't get them out. I'm in the firm belief that BOTH of these characters deserved more love in the franchise, and more characterisation/rounding out, and I'm hoping this fic can do that!
> 
> Breathless by The Corrs actually inspired this fic when a scene of these two popped into my head while listening and I decided then and there I was going to write this. The scene in particular will come later!
> 
> For now, though, enjoy!

“You want a honeypot mission?”

Ino took a deep breath, and spoke in a clear, strong voice, “It’s not that I _want_ it, necessarily, Hokage-Sama, but… I want to take the load off of my fellow kunoichi a-and Genma-san… I know my father is most likely behind the fact I’ve not had a single one since I became a kunoichi myself, but I don’t see how my social standing should mean I don’t share the responsibility of the missions, I understand their necessity in extracting information, and I want to be as much of an asset to the village as I can be,” she finished her speech that she had mentally prepared all of two minutes before entering the office.

Not that she hadn’t thought about her reasons for doing this further beforehand- she had- but she just hadn’t known how she was going to phrase it in a way the Raikage would accept.

She knew the strings her father could pull as clan head, especially when it came to his precious heir and she wanted it to _stop_.

No, she _needed_ it to stop.

She understood the need for this when she was younger, but she was nineteen now, and when she finally reached physical maturity she had expected the missions of this nature to start coming, but they hadn’t, and it irked her.

Of course, no shinobi _wanted_ to do these missions, but as she mentioned in her speech, it was a necessity sometimes, and she wanted to share the burden.

She needed the growing animosity between her and her fellow kunoichi to be nipped in the bud. Like yesterday.

Kakashi nodded slowly at her words, considering them for only a moment before he came to a decision, his grey eyes grave, “Fair enough. Your father has had some pull when it comes to you previously, that is true, but you are a kunoichi in your own standing, and I agree that it is only right that the burden of these missions be shared, at least by those that are willing,” he paused there, ruminating over his next words, Ino waited patiently, her hands clasped in her lap.

“I have actually been waiting for you to come with me, although your father’s request has gone mostly unspoken the past few years, I think he also believed this day was inevitable, if you like I can be the one to talk to him about this?” he ended on the question, leaning back in his chair in his familiar feigning casualness, the tension in the air was cleared.

Ino sat straighter, resolved, “Thank you, Hokage-sama, but I think it would be best if I spoke to him myself,”

Kakashi nodded, “Okay then. Now, we might as well throw you into it, I actually have a mission scroll here for a simple seduction and extraction of vital information on an underground weapons ring, we have reason to believe they will pose a risk to the peace we have been able to achieve, all I want you to find out is where they are based and if they have any deals coming up in the future that we can intercept,” he reached for the scroll when he finished, handing it across the desk to Ino, who took it with a steady hand.

She nodded, “I will do my best Hokage-sama,” she said, her voice strong and ready. Not belying any of the nervousness she felt.

“I know you will Ino-chan, this mission will also require you have a handler escort you, a fellow shinobi under a subtle henge will accompany you, I already have someone in mind… in fact, it’s curious, he came to me as you have just done, requesting to be taking on more of these missions, he has taken on a few and I trust you’ll be in good hands, but, like yourself, he does not feel he’s fulfilled as many as he should have,” he said, his tone falling into his lazy drawl and reclined further into his chair, his hands resting on his lap.

Ino felt her brow raise slightly at that and couldn’t help herself asking, “Who will I be going with?”

Kakashi’s eyes turned up into crescents as he smiled under his mask, “Aburame Shino,”


	2. getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino wants to get to know Shino better before their mission

Ino walked through Konoha feeling better prepared for her upcoming mission. 

She visited Kurenai and asked for advice on what to expect and for tips on how she could best extract information. And she wanted to spend time with Mirai of course, so she killed two birds with one stone so to speak.   
  
As she walked she thought it might be a good idea to perhaps spend some time with her mission partner before they left in two days.

It’s not like she had never been on a mission with Shino before. It was good Shinobi practice to adjust your teams every so often, so you could have a good mix of abilities each time. 

Those that went on missions with the same team could get too comfortable and the Shinobi life was unpredictable. At least, that’s how Ino felt.

She loved her usual Ino-Shika-Cho team of course, but as she has grown and matured, especially since after the war, she has quite liked being more versatile and working with comrades she may not necessarily work with. It was good in her development of her own abilities, and she certainly believed it help build a greater comradeship among her peers.  
  
So, yes, she had been on missions with Shino before, but never with just him, they always had others to help ease any tension and make them all comfortable. 

But this time, it _will_ be just the two of them, and Ino wanted to get ahead of any awkwardness that could develop, considering the nature of their mission. 

The only problem was, however, she did not have the first clue where to find him and kicked herself internally for not having the forethought to ask Kurenai. She had been his Sensei and would probably have had an idea. 

She was lost in her thoughts as she wandered the village aimlessly, thinking over in her head how she could find her elusive teammate, and who she could even ask to help her, when she bumped into something firm, knocking her back to the present. 

She stumbled and managed to right herself. Her embarrassment gave way to anger at whoever it was that thought it prudent to be standing in her way. 

Before she could let loose and bite the head off of the unsuspecting victim, her eyes locked on a familiar pair of sunglasses. 

“Shino! I was just looking for you!” 

“Looking would imply taking in your surroundings, wouldn’t it?” His low voice stated more than asked. 

Ino fought down the blush of embarrassment at that, “Hey! I-I _was_ looking, I mean, why were you just standing there? You’re basically asking to be walked into,” she argued back. 

He just shrugged, “Maybe neither of us can say we’re decent Shinobi then,” he offered. 

Ino huffed, crossing her arms, “It’s not like we can’t let our guard down in our own village... anyway, what were you doing just standing in the path?” She asked (demanded).   
  
Looking around herself she noticed they were in the shopping district. It was reasonably busy and she was correct, they were both standing in the middle of the path. At least, Ino had actually been walking but Shino standing there would have been a nuisance for the shoppers she presumed.

He shrugs again, “I was thinking,” 

Ino raises one elegant brow, “Thinking? In the middle of the street? What could be so pressing you stand in everyone’s way to think?” 

He tilts his head up to the sky, contemplative, “Which insects I should bring for our mission,” he says in his usual monotone, then he lets his gaze fall back on Ino, “You said you were looking for me?” He asks before Ino can respond to that little tidbit. 

“Oh! Yeah, I was, I thought it’d be a good idea to maybe get dinner or something? Allow us to get comfortable around each other before our mission,” she explains. 

He nods, “That sounds reasonable,” he agrees, making Ino raise her brows. She wasn’t exactly sure what she had been expecting but certainly not that he would accept her request so readily. 

This just cemented for Ino the need to do this, the Shino from back when they were Genin hadn’t been social enough to accept lunch dates she was sure, and it seems he had changed quite substantially.   
  
Ino felt a thrill run through her at the thought. She absolutely loved getting to know people, and she couldn’t deny she was quite excited to finally get to know the ever elusive Aburame heir. 

* * *

“Waitwaitwaitwait _wait-_ stop right there! You can’t be serious? Kiba actually fell for that?!” Ino managed to get out in between bouts of laughter, barely catching her breath enough to get the words out. 

They had been regaling each other with stories from their Genin days, when they were still young and fresh and without the memories of the horrors of the battlefield. 

Now, Shino is still not a massive talker, and what he did say was to the point and very matter of fact, for the most part. Despite this though, every now and then, he would talk for just little bit longer and tell a funny story of his team in their youth (Kiba was usually the punchline in these) and have Ino absolutely beside herself with totally unexpected laughter. 

To her great surprise, they were getting along quite well. 

They were currently seated in her team’s favourite barbecue place and had been for a while, to be honest Ino had completely lost track of time. 

It wasn’t often Ino found someone interesting enough to keep her attention for long periods of time but when she did, it was so refreshing and, this time in particular, relieving. She wasn’t sure she could handle being in close proximity with Shino for any length of time if they had no rapport. Of course, they would get the mission done, no problem, but it did make things easier if you were on friendly terms at least. 

Ino was so pleased with herself for doing this, it was one of her better ideas she must admit. 

Before Shino could continue however, they were rudely interrupted by a boisterous yell that could only belong to one knucklehead blonde.

“Hey Ino!” 

Ino fought down her scowl and settled for a huff, she was not happy with the interruption. She wanted to hear the end of Shino’s story dammit! 

As Naruto made his way over, with Shikamaru in tow as was the norm these days, Ino’s annoyance couldn’t help but fade and she greeted them with a genuine smile.

”Hey guys, date night?” She asks, raising her brows suggestively.

”Just like every Friday!” He said with his usual blinding grin. 

Ino chuckles while Shikamaru rolls his eyes fondly at his over enthusiastic boyfriend. 

Then, Naruto takes notice of who she is eating with, and the awkwardness ensues.

”Oh, hey Shino, sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt?” He posed it as a question, his eyes now on Ino with a single brow raised suggestively. 

Ino just rolled her eyes, “We’ve got a mission together in a few days, I invited Shino for dinner so we could chat beforehand,” she explained. 

Naruto just nodded and she could tell he didn’t believe her, “Okay, well we’ll be heading to the bar later, catch up with you there?” He asked innocently, but Ino knew better. 

“Sure, I’ll see you later, Shika will you be going?” 

He shrugs, “Sure,” he says simply. 

“Well, we’ll leave you to it then,” Naruto says as he turns to begin the walk to their own table, he pointedly locks eyes with Ino, before shouting, “See ya later, Shino!” 

Shino just nods in return, watching as Naruto and Shikamaru leave them.

Ino sighs and leans on her elbows on the table, rubbing her temples in aggravation. She could just imagine the twenty one questions she’ll be getting later, and she was sure Sakura would join in too. 

It seems Naruto wasn’t as subtle as he thought because Shino just outright states, “He thinks we’re on a date,” his tone not belying how he felt about that misinterpretation.

She straightens up with a groan, “Yes, he does, but don’t worry about it, I’ll talk to him later, although he can be a stubborn bastard,” she grumbles the last part, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes again. She found she did that a lot where Naruto was concerned. 

Shino chuckles under his breath, “That is true,” he agrees. 

“Oh! You wouldn’t happen to want to come with me to the bar after this would you? Help me dissuade their rumours?” She asks hopefully. 

“I’m sure you can handle it,” he says, and she’s sure she can hear amusement underlying that monotone. 

She just narrows her eyes at him playfully, “Thanks a lot,” she snarks.

”No problem,” is all he responds with before continuing his story from earlier.

* * *

”So are you sure that wasn’t a date?”

”Naruto! It’s Shino! Have you ever seen him in a date before?” 

“What’s that got to do with it? Maybe he’s starting late, so what? It’d be nice to see him find someone,” 

“I’m not saying he shouldn’t, but do you really think they’d be a match?”

”They could be! You never know Sakura-chan, opposites do attract sometimes, just look at me and Shika!” 

“Whatever I guess you’re right... you know, Shino has actually filled out quite a lot the past few years, I’ll bet under that coat he’s really-“

Ino decided to cut in at that point, “Guys! Would you stop already? It wasn’t a date! I suggested we eat out together so we could get to know each other better before our mission okay?” She said for the maybe the hundredth time in the space of an hour since she met her friends. 

Although she was beginning to feel reluctant calling them that if they didn’t stop. They were honestly like dogs with a bone sometimes. 

Ino took a much needed gulp of her beer, as blondie and pinkie thought over her words. Their eyes narrowed as they considered it before they locked gazes across the table and nodded simultaneously as if in agreement on something. 

Ino sighed in relief as it seemed they were willing to drop it for now. Until they got more alcohol in their systems later, at least. 

“So, what’s the mission?” Sakura is the one to break the awkward silence. 

“It’s a seduction mission, as the information we’re hoping to collect is quite sensitive, it’ll just be the two of us to avoid suspicion,” she explains easily. 

Sakura keeps her expression neutral and she nods in understanding, “Okay... So... What is Shino like?” She asks, not too subtly changing the subject back to their original focus, she takes another sip of her drink while she waits for Ino’s answer. 

“He’s actually really quite funny,” Ino remarks.

This earns matching looks of bafflement as they both try to understand Ino’s revelation. 

It’s Naruto who breaks first, “Wait- _Shino_ is _funny_ , we’re talking about the same Shino right?” 

Ino just rolls her eyes, “Yes, we’re talking about the _same_ Shino, have you guys ever tried to actually talk to him?” She asks and they can hear the accusation in her tone. 

They both have the sense to look sheepish at that.

Sakura shuffles in her seat uncomfortably, “Well, no I suppose I haven’t really, I mean it’s not for lack of trying but...” 

Naruto continues for her, “But he’s not exactly easy to talk to to begin with,” he says, trying to defend them both. 

“Well you should try harder, I didn’t have a problem, he seemed comfortable enough to talk freely with me,” Ino explains. 

Ino doesn’t miss the look Naruto and Sakura share at that, but she decides not to comment on it. 

Before Ino could be the one to change the subject, more of their friends arrived and their presence serves as enough of a distraction. 

For now at least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if that ending works or if it is too abrupt but if I had continued I feel like it never would have ended or I would have found it harder to end at least 😅 anyway hope this update suffices!


	3. fireside companion

Ino waited anxiously at the red Konoha gates for her mission partner to arrive. 

Dawn was barely breaking on the horizon, casting a muted orange-yellow glow over the village, not a single fluffy wisp of a cloud in sight. She smiled to herself as she realised Shikamaru would probably not be at all happy about that.

As a way to keep her mind on something other than the mission looming over her she decided to sniff the air, sensing if a coming rain was inevitable. There was no dampness in the air and no telling sign that the weather would change at a moments notice. Although that could still happen. 

One of the few -okay, _many-_ things that Ino could not bare was rain on a mission. Especially if it meant travelling far enough that they had to camp outside, of course you couldn’t pick the weather for your missions so Ino would obviously put up with it but it didn’t mean she wouldn’t grumble about it given the chance. 

Rain just made everything more uncomfortable and awkward than was needed, especially if the mission was to be particularly stressful. 

Ino prayed to any deity listening that it wouldn’t rain any time soon. 

Suddenly Ino was snapped out of her introspection as Shino appeared beside her, silent as night closing in, although her Shinobi training meant she didn’t jump or yelp as would have been her first instinct as a young Genin. 

She noticed Shino was also now appreciating the sight of the sunrise before them and used this as a good moment to take in the sight of the chuunin.   
  
His dark drown hair had grown out of its spiky cut over the years, only slightly and she noticed with the little extra length the ends curled atop his head.

His skin showed no signs of physical exertion, belying his growth in stamina and fitness, although Ino knew he must have used the Body Flicker Jutsu to approach her so quietly or at the very least he ran stealthily. Unless she was really so deep in thought she didn’t notice him approach her loudly. 

Instead of the high collar coat he used to be so fond of, he had adapted his outfit as he matured. He wore a long black coat now, no high collar so his face was completely visible. It was done up so all that could be seen were the bottoms of black Shinobi pants and sandals. 

He was much taller as well, Ino herself was tall but even she had to look up to actually meet his gaze when standing so close. 

“Good morning Ino-san,” he said, his voice monotone. Breaking her from thought once again she made no verbal indication she noticed his approach. 

“Morning! And you can drop the san, Shino, we’re mission partners after all, it’s all too formal for my taste,” she said, for once hoping she didn’t sound too demanding. Normally she wouldn’t care, but that mostly because she was with friends who she felt comfortable enough to be herself around or they were strangers she’s never see again. 

Shino, however, was, as she just mentioned, her mission partner and she didn’t exactly want them to get off on a rocky start before they’d even begun. This was going to last about a week at the most, although having been trained to always expect the unexpected, they both knew it could be longer. Ino definitely did not want to be the cause of discomfort during their prolonged time together. 

She felt something akin to pride swell within at her at that thought, she really had matured over the years and she certainly hoped it showed. 

He nodded, “That sounds fair,” and with that they set off into the trees.   
  


***

They travelled through the day with no conversation, focused on getting to their destination. Which Ino didn’t mind in the slightest, she always snapped into focus when on missions and she actually found she liked the peaceful quality of running through the trees, nothing but the sounds of birds and the soft rustle of leaves to fill her ears. Her silent companion a comfort to her. 

They came to a stop when the sun had set, and they finally settled in a small clearing in the woods to go about setting up their camp for the night. 

With their tents and a small hidden fire made up, they sat quietly as they ate their ration bars and hydrated from their canteens. Ino had let loose her flowing blonde hair from its high ponytail as soon as camp had been made, hoping to get comfortable. 

In the quiet of the night within the forest, Ino found she lost the confidence she had when she had approached Shino two days previous and all but demanded they get to know each other a bit before their mission. 

As the silence grew around them, Ino actually started to become nervous and shifted in the ground awkwardly and with her hands now empty, her fingers combed into her long strands before playing with the ends. 

Ino never got nervous, it was such a rarity for her that she didn’t know how to cope with it, more bewildering still was she had no clue why she was feeling that way in the first place. She put it down to the mission, it was a first for her after all and she was right to be nervous. 

Shino saves her from the unbearable silence and asks simply, “Have your family always worked with flowers, Ino?” 

The question throws Ino for a second, she didn’t know where it came from and decided to put it down to Shino’s lack of social skills. 

She welcomed the distraction and relaxed into the log at her back, “Yes, we have, before my father took ownership of the shop it was run by his father and his mother before him and so on... it’s been a part of our family and consequently our heritage for generations,” she explains freely, finding herself calming all the more as she spoke. 

Shino didn’t avert his intense gaze from her throughout and kept it on her still as he prodded further, “Can you tell me how it came to be?” He asked, his monotone taking a gentle turn.

”Our clan has always had an affinity for flowers, even before the First Hokage, our symbol is the bush clover, it means positive love, we have a deep appreciation for flowers, and nature in general, and everything they symbolise, our shop was created when the village was built, and before that our ancestors would have flower stalls... I suppose they coincide nicely with our clan Jutsu, delving into minds shows us there is more to be learned under the surface of a person’s skin, and, in that same vein, flowers teach us there are deeper meanings and hidden messages behind all things, nothing is just skin deep... on a simpler note though, they’re pretty and can brighten someone’s day with just their appearance, so what’s not to like about flowers?” She ends her rambling there with a small chuckle, and she runs her fingers through her overflowing locks for something to do with them. 

Shino doesn’t respond so Ino fills the silence, “Sorry, I can get away with myself sometimes, I feel like I could talk about this all day,” she says, another awkward laugh leaving her as she feels a faint flush embarrassment start to appear on her cheeks. 

She dares a glance at her companion. He is sat opposite her, on the other side of the fire, the dancing flames casting shadows across his face, the orange glow illuminating his form. Ino’s breath catches for a moment, when did Shino become so handsome? 

Before she can analyse that realisation further he brings her back to the present when he replies, “Don’t be sorry, you clearly are passionate about the topic, if you were to talk about it all day I would certainly listen,” he says, plainly as day, as if he didn’t just make Ino’s face heat further at the declaration. 

She blinks hard trying to gain control over her body betraying her every second that passed. 

Ino knew she could talk more than the average person, she also knew it could annoy a lot of people, even her friends though they never said as much but they were too polite for their own good sometimes. 

To be told outright though, that someone could listen to her talk all day and not be bored but enjoy it, struck her somewhere deep in her chest and she wasn’t sure how to handle that revelation. 

Instead, she decided she would accept it and hold onto it, like a lost treasure finally returned to her possession. 

She also noticed, belatedly, that she hadn’t thought about the ensuing mission in what felt like hours, and realised that Shino must have used this opportunity to take her mind off it for now. Calm her down and ensure her mind was in the right head space. 

She had no idea Shino could be so perceptive. 

He just wouldn’t stop surprising her would be?

She found she was actually really, truly happy to be on this mission with Shino. Someone who not only embraced her for who she was but seemed to like it. Who could sense her distress and help her feel comfortable, and what better way to do that than have her talk about her clan? 

Ino couldn’t help but wonder what other surprises this man had in store for her.


	4. the mission

It didn’t take long for the pair to reach the small village where their mission would take place. 

Their target had been hiding out here in between his rendezvous to River Country, the town was small and inconspicuous enough that he could hide out easily enough without suspicion being cast upon him. 

Their intel told them that he was hiding under the guise of a local stand owner, selling various items ranging in rarities that were unique to the villages of River Country. It would not raise suspicious eyes to his frequent comings and goings and only added to his trusting appearance. 

Ino and Shino, in subtle henges, booked themselves into the inn located in the busy centre of the village, the hustle and bustle of civilians in the middle of the market surrounding them there.

Their target frequented the inn regularly, with sex workers usually, although they also suspected more subtle criminal activity, namely communications, also took place there. 

The inn was fairly nondescript in appearance and could act as a conduit for such criminal activity to take place within its walls.

In their own room, just down the hall from the room their target would use, a creature of habit apparently, he always used the same room. 

Having gone over their plan one last time, now all they could do was wait. 

Ino was to go down to the market square, explore the different stands until she reached their target’s. While there she would charm him with light but coy conversation, subtly hinting at her nighttime job. He would fall for it and invite her to his room after he closed his stall, which wouldn’t be long after their conversation, the plan times for this convenience.

All the while, Shino would be watching through the eyes of a bug placed on Ino’s form. He had explained to Ino that it was because of his long range abilities that he felt he could be an asset on these missions. They could go terribly wrong very quickly and with his watchful eye on the entirety of the situation, he would be able to act quickly if his aid was needed.

The first part of the plan went without a hitch, the target falling for Ino’s effortless charms like a priest to reverent prayer. 

She waited patiently for him to close up shop, packing away his valuables and storing them in a scroll he carried on his back. Ino filed away that piece of information for later examination, briefly wondering if he had anything else of interest hidden amongst his person. 

When he was done, he made no attempt at hiding his plans for later, immediately wrapping a strong, firm arm round Ino’s waist and leading her to the inn. 

She feigned interest in his retelling of his ventures to River Country, all the while keeping a keen ear perked for anything that would be of note for their mission. 

He let nothing slip and Ino succumbed to her responsibility, she would have to coerce it out of him. 

He led her through the inn and to the room he always occupied, it was nothing special, in fact it was pretty much identical to the room she was sharing with Shino. 

It was small, with a double bed against one wall, a bedside table next to one side, a dresser at the wall opposite and a door that led to less than adequate bathroom. 

Upon entering the room, he walked over to the dresser where a bottle of dark amber liquid, Ino presumed whiskey, and two tumbler glasses sat waiting. 

He poured himself a finger and downed it in one before pouring himself another, then he turned to Ino, “Would you care for a glass?” He asked, somewhat politely despite what he had her there for.

She shook her head, trying to remain demure as she spoke in a soft tone, “No thank you, I do not drink while working, you understand,” 

He simply nodded, “That’s fair enough,” he answered gruffly, taking another sip of whiskey before putting it down on. His sole focus on Ino now. 

Curiously, Ino didn’t feel as apprehensive as she had before this mission started, and she found that being in character, as it were, was a great help. All the while, she had to make sure she was aware enough of herself that she remembered the mission at hand, that she had to gain valuable intel that could put a stop to the underground weapon manufacturing ring that was taking place. 

She braved herself mentally as he approached her, his rough hands coming down her shoulders as he loomed over her, not hiding in the slightest how his eyes roamed her form as he did. 

“Now, you are a delight, aren’t you?” He said, only making it clearer that he required no response by his lips falling to hers. 

Pushing down the disgust roiling in her gut at the action she made sure to kiss back, and suddenly they both spurred into action. 

His hands drifted under the collar of her yukata and pushed it back, making the fabric fall past her shoulders, baring her skin. 

His lips moved from her own down her jaw to her neck, where he bit down quite harshly, causing Ino to hiss, but then mindfully turning it into a gasp, feigning her sexual enjoyment of the action. 

He sucked and licked at any skin that became bared, while Ino’s mind went blank, dissociating with the scene playing out, becoming a background observer as her body was used for this man’s pleasure. 

He eventually negotiated her to the bed, where he threw he down, following behind quickly after discarding his own clothes. 

He was tall and fairy muscular, with coarse hair all over his chest, his brown eyes shone golden in the light of his desire, and Ino mentally prepared herself for the next part. 

She needed him to be absolutely lost in his own pleasure before she extracted the information he held. If the sealed scrolls were anything to go by, he was not an average civilian as their intel had thought. She did not know what else he knew in terms of jutsu, and so she had tread carefully. 

She had hoped that she would be able to perform the extraction sooner, but that hoped had died out in the village proper when she him use sealing. 

Used to having to adapt on the fly in missions, Ino did not let it falter her resolve. 

She lay back as he ravaged her body, calloused hands roaming every inch, chapped lips chasing said hands, tasting very part of her available.

It wasn’t long before she was completely naked under him, and she knew her yukata would be torn from his overeagerness to rid her of the fabric.

Withoit any prep, or care for her own enjoyment, of which there would be none anyway but showed her clearly how he treated other women in this line of work, he plunged into her hard and rough and dry making her face contort involuntarily at the sudden intrusion. 

He lost himself quickly to her warmth surrounding him, and took that as her moment to strike. 

Placing her hands on either side of his face in a show of feigned passion, pained gasps leaving her as he thrust into her with abandon, she reached into his mind. 

She pushed past his conscious mind, the way she looked under him, the way she felt surrounding him, she flowed past it effortlessly, barely glimpsing his mind in the present. 

Then she found it, in his subconscious, she felt around the memories stored there, the locations of weapon black market, the names and faces, plans for the future, the purpose of all this planning, it all flowed through to her in a rush. 

Satisfied that she had everything they would need, she slipped out a poison senbon form her hair in a show of realising her ponytail with the same abandon her target was experiencing. 

She stroked his face and then quick as a flash the senbon struck into his neck, finding a pressure point that knocked him out completely. 

The poison was fast acting, of Genma’s design, and would kill him in a few minutes. 

She threw his body off her and it rolled to the other side of the bed, and she took a deep breath, relishing in her body being her own once more. 

Not wanting to stay in the room longer than necessary, and needing to escape for her own comfort, she quickly got up and wrapped herself up in the torn yukata. 

She adapted her henge deftly, to ensure no one saw her exposed as she fled the room and took the few steps to her own.

The sound of the door clicking shut behind her brought her back to the present, and with a curt nod in Shino’s general direction to signal the success of the mission, she went straight to the bathroom, only thinking to grab her bag on the way. She didn’t think he meet his eyes just yet, not after what he would have surely seen for himself. 

The first thing she absolutely needed to do right now was shower. 

She turned it up to a temperature that was close to scalding but she was so numb, she barely registered the pain of it. If anything it was welcomed, a different kind of pain to focus on. It grounded her to the world outside of her raging thoughts. 

She let the water wash over her, and then set to scrubbing every inch of skin, scrubbing it raw over the burn of the water, the stinging pain that erupted across her giving her mind a reprieve. 

She clenched her eyes tight and immediately regretted it, as the sight of a face loomed over her, his own eyes shut tight in arousal, gruff moans escaping his agape mouth. 

Her eyes flashed open, a wave of nausea rolled over her, and then she was on her knees, dry heaving onto the floor of the shower.

The force of the heaves had her whole body stiff and her stomach muscles aching terribly, tears started streaming down her face unwittingly turning into sobs as the heaving gave way. 

She didn’t feel when the scalding water turned ice cold as she just sat there, curled up under the freezing rain, knees brought up tight to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, trying to become as small as she felt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not really any Shino in this chapter, but don’t worry he’ll be back in the next one! I’m hoping to update more regularly now, I have other wips as well that I want to update. So I think it’ll be a case of alternating each week which one I update so they all get fair dibs on my attention. 
> 
> Feel free to check those out if you wish, and don’t be shy, leave me a comment down below with your thoughts on this little ditty if you can spare a moment 😘


End file.
